


Let My Secret Wish Come True

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [3]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom!Erik, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Master/Boy, Orders, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching, sub!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Lewandowski desires Marco for what feels like ages, but Marco is together with Erik and Erik clearly is the one in charge. Will his secret wish to sleep with Marco come true when Robert visits Dortmund and the party of his former club?</p><p>Part 3 of the journey of Master Erik and his three boys Marco, Robert and Jonas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> I actually didn't want to write so soon about a part belonging to my Master Erik and his boys Marco and Robert again, but I thought that I owe you Robert's first time with Marco to complete their journey. It was planned as an oneshot, but the 'introduction' became longer than I thought and so I decided to make two chapters out of it.
> 
> I hope you will like this part of my special world as much as the other parts, please let me know and leave feedback for me if you did, it would make me so happy.
> 
> I want to gift this story to GoForGoals:
> 
> My dear GoForGoals, there is no other reason for me to gift this to you than just you being you. Thank you. <3

  * Marco looks so sexy tonight.



Robert can't avert his eyes from the blond's figure leaning against the wall of the club while he laughs about something Marcel Schmelzer has said. Robert can't remember the last time his former teammate has looked as good as he looks tonight, literally glowing from the inside, beaming with happiness and contentment. Robert might not play for Dortmund any longer, but he is still interested in his old club and his old teammates, one of the reasons why he is here tonight, celebrating with them before the second half of the season starts.

The BVB actually has nothing to celebrate, but Marco's friend Marcel had the idea to throw this party to motivate the players and make them fight against the impending relegation.

Somehow, one of the invitations has found its way to Robert, and the Pole couldn't resist to come here and see his friends and colleagues again.

To see Marco again.

Leaving Marco was the hardest part when he decided to join Bayern München, a huge step in his career, but a big step back when it comes to his chances with the blond midfielder he has secretly desired for so long. Robert never acted on his desire, fearing that it could damage their close friendship, and Marco did nothing than shooting furtive looks in his direction now and then, either.

At first, Robert thought that Marco held himself back for the same reasons as he did, but then, Robert witnessed one special scene between Marco and Erik Durm, the young and oh so innocently looking defender, and it turned his world upside down and made Robert question everything within the blink of an eye.

It was shortly before Robert left, more than half a year ago, but the dark-haired striker still hasn't really digested the sight of what he had run into by accident.

If it was by accident, that is.

Sometimes, Robert thinks that Erik Durm did that on purpose. He always thought that he had kept his desire for Marco a secret from his other teammates, but knowing what he now knows about the brunet, it is clear to him that Erik simply can't have missed his glances in Marco's direction, at all.

Robert wasn't surprised about Marco and Erik having something going on, oh no. Erik is damn attractive, as attractive as Marco is, and Robert always knew that the blond prefers men, just like he himself. That's not what threw him off that much.

It was the small but important fact that Marco was the one being on his knees and Erik the one ordering him what he had to do in such a commanding voice that there was no doubt left that it must always be this way between them: Erik being the one in charge, and Marco being the one surrendering to the younger one, unquestioningly and happily.

Robert stood there in the doorway, frozen in place, unable to do anything else than just gaping at them with a dropped jaw while Marco sucked Erik off in the middle of the empty locker room.

When Erik's hazel-green eyes met his own blue ones, a small, mocking smile curled at the corner of his sensitive mouth, and a strange emotion surged through the Pole all of a sudden. But then, Erik jerked his head to the door, only a tiny movement, but Robert noticed it, nonetheless, and he obeyed without thinking, stepping back and closing the door behind him with a silent plopp.

Ever since then, the memory of what he has seen is haunting Robert, and he simply can't get it out of his head, no matter how hard he tries. It actually should have been a deterrent, but it isn't, not the least.

Quite the opposite, Robert desires Marco more than ever before. He slept with other men to forget the blond midfielder, but the harder he tries, the less it works. He thinks of Marco when he is alone in his bed, and he thinks of him when he attempts to distract himself with a handsome but somehow nameless guy.

This wouldn't be so bad, of course, but, there is also always Erik sneaking himself into his fantasies, watching Robert fucking his boyfriend with those attentive hazel-green eyes. Robert doesn't know why he can't get the brunet out of his head, but somewhere during the past weeks, he accepted that Erik Durm has become a part of his dreams, resigning himself to his fate that he has to accept Erik if he ever wants to get the chance to come closer to Marco.

Because now, it could actually work. They are still friends, but they aren't teammates any longer, and Robert desires Marco more than ever.

Especially tonight with Marco glowing and shining like this.

Robert only wished that it would be him making the blond beaming this way.

Him and not Erik.

The younger one doesn't even need to be with Marco to make him glow and shine. Erik stands on the other side of the club, talking to Mats and Marcel, but his eyes dart to his older boyfriend every now and then, and this seems to be the only reassurance the midfielder needs to feel safe and happy.

Robert swallows hard, feeling annoyed and pissed off all of a sudden. He murmurs an excuse to Roman and Ilkay, making his way to the restroom. He needs some time on his own, and he needs some cold water to calm himself down.

To his luck, the restroom is empty, and Robert relieves himself with a deep sigh and then, walks over to the sinks, washing his hands and splashing some water onto his heated face. He stares into the mirror for some long minutes, but he doesn't see his own face, but only Marco's, flushed with arousal and suffused with passion.

“You can have him tonight.”

Robert flinches violently when he hears the quiet voice coming from behind him without any warning. His eyes widen with surprise as he sees Erik”s reflection in the mirror, the younger one leaning casually against the locked door and watching him with an unreadable expression on his handsome male and yet so boyish features.

“Wh-what?” is all he can stammer, and the small, slightly mocking smirk Robert has come to know so well tugs at Erik's sensitive lips again.

“You heard me, Robert.” Erik tilts his head to the side, his expression changing a little bit. Now, there is curiosity letting his eyes sparkle.

Robert's throat feels dry like sandpaper. “Yes, I did. But, I don't know why you think that I am interested in Marco?” he tries, not wanting to admit that he craves to scream yes to Erik's more than unexpected offer.

Erik doesn't bother to answer to his weak attempt to deny the obvious. He only looks at him with a quirked eyebrow, his relaxed posture never changing.

Robert's face heats up with the redness creeping into it, but he can't look away, Erik's eyes holding his gaze, and Robert has to fight against the strange and unexpected urge to kneel down before Erik and assure him that he will do whatever the brunet wants him to do. He unconsciously balls his fists, expecting Erik to laugh at him, but Erik only purses his lips.

“You can come over later, you know where Marco lives,” he says, his voice giving nothing away of what he truly thinks. He seems to be perfectly fine, even though he just told Robert that he can sleep with the man Erik himself is together with.

Robert so wants to do that, to let his secret dream come true, but the thought of Erik watching him sleeping with his boyfriend and Marco comparing them with each other deters him, and he also doesn't know why Erik offers him to share the blond with him all of a sudden, after all the months that have passed since he caught them right in the act.

“Why would you want to share him with me, Erik?” he asks, his voice hoarser than he wants it to be. “Not to mention that Marco might not be pleased about you 'offering' him to me this way!” he adds with a snarl.

This pulls a soft, amused chuckle from the young man, and the wonderful sound catches Robert off guard. “Don't be dense, Robert. You know how much Marco wants you. He always wanted you, a long time before Marco and I came together,” Erik says, and Robert knows that he is right.

“And you're okay with that?” he wants to know.

Erik shrugs his shoulders. He wears a tightly fitting black dress shirt and a skinny, black jeans, and he is as sexy as Marco is in his own shimmering gray shirt and his dark-blue jeans.

“Would I be here if I wasn't, Robert?”

Robert hesitates, not sure what he shall do. He wants to accept Erik's offer, but there is still that slight doubt that he can't match with Marco's expectations. His thoughts must be visible on his face, because Erik purses his lips and his eyes light up with something the Pole can't quite detect.

“No comparisons, Robert, don't worry. I will be there and I will be the one setting up the rules and tell you what you can do and what you can't do, but I won't be an active part of it, I'll be only there to watch. I know that you don't mind me watching you two, so don't try to fool me. You can come over in about two hours from now on.”

Robert instinctively checks his watch. Only because he wants to know the time, of course, not because he really wants to do what Erik more or less ordered him to do and come to Marco's place in two hours. He really shouldn't even think of doing that, no way. He will be reasonable and stay away from Marco – and Erik.

Erik smiles. He turns around to unlock the door and leave the restroom. Robert watches him stepping over the threshold, but just before Erik closes the door behind him, he turns around to him one last time and lets his intensive gaze travel over Robert's body before he locks eyes with him for one long moment.

“You will be Marco's first, Robert Lewandowski. He always dreamed of you taking his virginity, so don't be late tonight.”

And with these words, the young man with the boyish features and the strong will is gone and Robert alone again.


	2. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Marco wait for Robert to come to them, and they have a serious talk while they're waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm afraid that I am pretty mean to let you wait for the action for a while longer, but I have to bother you with a lot more talking again.  
> Of course, Erik's talk with Marco, which actually should have been only a short part within chapter 2 became much longer, almost 3000 words, so yes, there will be (at least) one more chapter. The action will start in the next one, I promise. But, this talk is important to understand the whole series and especially part 4 'Give Me What I Need'. I understand this part which once had been the first part much better myself now, and I hope that you will feel the same way, please, let me know. 
> 
> A huge thank you to all of you who support my Master Erik and his boys with visible signs, each kudo, comment, bookmark and subscription for my Master and Boys stories mean the world to me. <3

“Do you really think that he will come?” Marco sits on his couch, a little bit pale around his nose as he gazes up at Erik, uncertainly. He bites his lip after the last word has left his mouth, embarrassed about him needing to hear Erik saying it again that he invited Robert to come over to them for a very special event Marco craved for for so long.

The blond hardly ever questions his words, not because Erik expects him to believe everything he says, but because he knows him and trusts his judgment. The young defender is well aware that there are a lot of Doms who punish their boys when they utter doubts about their Masters' statements, but Erik isn't one of them. He knows quite well that he is human like anybody else, and humans are born to make mistakes, no matter how wise and foresighted they might be. Being his boy's Dom doesn't make him infallible, and apart from that, Marco's question was more a rhetorical one, because his sweet boy has dreamed about Robert taking his virginity for such a long time and he simply can hardly believe that it will finally happen tonight.

Erik crouches down before his boy, taking his cold hands into his own, smiling tenderly at him. “Robert will come, don't worry about that, love.” His smile turns into a mischievous, crooked grin as he winks at the blond still biting his lip. “He fucked you with his eyes for the last two hours, and he was careful to not let anyone in the club see the large bulge underneath his jeans. Robert probably will let us wait for a while to hide his eagerness, but, he will come.”

Marco relaxes visibly, returning his master's smile almost shyly. “Are you really okay with that, Erik?” he whispers, and Erik has to swallow against the sudden lump in his throat.

Of course, his boy knows him as well as he knows Marco by now. After almost one year of being together and all the shit they went through, this was unavoidable. Of course, Marco has noticed his inner struggles about him wanting to gift another man with his virginity. It was hard for Erik for some time, and only the fact that Robert is a sub through and through like Marco himself and that his boy had had this dream a rather long time before he became his boy, helped him to accept that he wouldn't be Marco's first man. But, Erik has made his peace with that a long time ago, shortly after they had fought together against Marco's severe depression, successfully.

The night after Marco had cooked his first meal for him all by himself, Erik realized that Marco's wish had nothing to do with him not loving Erik enough, but with his boy loving and trusting him more than anybody else. Marco had laid his well-being, his entire self in his master's hands when he had agreed to trying the spanking as a substitute for his runs, and in some way, this first time was much more important and special to Erik than Marco sleeping with another man for the first time could ever be. This is something only a Master can give his boy, and Erik is fine with their own special first time and doesn't regret that he can't be his first man any longer.

After that realization, Erik found himself craving to let his sweet boy's wish come true as much as Marco did, and he has planned this night with Marcel's help for a couple of weeks. Marcel is the only one except for Robert knowing about them and the true nature of their relationship, and he is the kind of friend doing everything he can do to make his best friend happy. Erik and Marcel conspired for Marco's sake, surprising him with that party and Robert's invitation.

There was a tiny spark of jealousy when Erik watched Marco's eyes light up when he saw Robert entering the club, but Erik suppressed it instantly again, and the remaining shreds of this ugly emotion completely fade as Erik now looks into Marco's wonderful amber-golden eyes. Marco looks back at him without holding anything back, and Erik can see that his boy would actually give up on his dream and bury it deep inside himself if letting this dream come true would mean to hurt his beloved master. If Erik told him right now that he has changed his mind and that he wants to be Marco's first man himself, Marco would accept that without being angry or disappointed, and this knowledge makes Erik even more determined to make his wonderful, selfless boy happy and give him what he needs without question.

The young master reaches out to stroke his boy's pale cheek. “Yes love, I'm more than fine with that. All I want is to make you happy, and you being happy is what makes me happy. I've had my first time with you, remember? I don't need any other first time to be happy, please, believe me in that, love.”

Marco presses his cheek into the tender touch. “I love you, Erik. More than anything. More than life itself, you know that, don't you?”

Erik bends forward to kiss him on his trembling lips. “Yes, I know that, Marco. I love you just as much.” He rises to his feet and sits down next to his boy, taking him in his arms.

The older one leans against his side, a small sigh escaping his lips. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“There is nothing you would have to thank me for, love.” Erik lays his hand under Marco's chin to look him in his eyes. “You know that I have to set up some rules, and that it won't be the romantic first time I would want you to have? Robert does love you, but he isn't ready for more than just admitting his physical desire and have sex with you right now. It will take some time for that, probably even months.”

The blond nods his head with sincerity and without hesitation, and his gaze is focused and tells Erik that Marco has thought of that beforehand. “I know, Erik. I wished it could be otherwise, but I can accept that things are just the way they are. I have waited for so long for this night to happen, and I can't and I don't want to wait for too much longer. I know that it won't be the 'classical' first time I might have dreamed of, but that's okay with me. All that matters to me is that it will be him taking my virginity. And that you will be there.” he adds after a short pause, his beautiful eyes filled with so much love that Erik has to swallow again.

Erik kisses his temple, overwhelmed with his own love. “I will always be there, love. But, let me explain the rules to you, boy, because I want to do that before Robert will be there.”

Marco unconsciously licks over his lips, reaching out for Erik's hand lying on Marco's knee. Then, he stops, blushing a little bit. “May I?” he mumbles, and Erik is pleased that the blond is still his good boy, even though he must feel giddy with anticipation and worries. His first boy couldn't accept the rule to not touch him without Erik's explicit permission, but Marco never forgets to ask him beforehand, even if it might only be with his eyes sometimes. During their rough time, when he suffered from his depression and had an acute and severe bout, Marco touched him a couple of times without asking him, but those times don't count for his young master, because he wasn't in control of his actions back then, and Erik was grateful that his boy sought his comfort instead of locking him out like he had done it so many times at the beginning. But before and after that horrible weeks, Marco was always happy with surrendering to him and accept and respect Erik's rules.

Which are only few and only the necessary ones. The brunet never felt the need to set up rules just to prove that he is the one in charge and choke his boys with them, and he won't start any time soon with that. It will be the same with the rules he has to set up tonight for Marco's and Robert's first encounter, and the rules he has to explain to Marco now are not meant to make Marco's first time a bad experience or to diminish his pleasure, but to make sure that it won't stay their only encounter and that Robert will become his boy one day, too.

Because this is what both of them want. Marco loves Robert, and he longs for the Pole becoming his beloved master's boy, because this is the only way they can have a serious relationship themselves. Two subs living together and having a relationship won't work without a strong and kind Dom, and his sweet boy can't wait for Robert realizing his own submissive nature and joining their special arrangement.

Erik himself never thought of taking Robert as his boy before he came together with Marco, even though he of course sensed instantly that Robert is a sub and always found him attractive, but ever since Marco submitted to him for the first time, trusting him enough to tell him about his feelings for Robert and his wish to sleep with him, Erik thought about that possibility, and when Marco had overcome his disease, he finally started to act and work out a plan to let that happen.

The first step had already happened before Rio, when he had let Robert catch them having sex in the locker room shortly before the striker left for Munich on purpose. Robert had forgotten his jacket, and Erik had noticed that and waited until everyone had left before ordering Marco onto his knees. He still has to smile when he remembers Marco's incredulous look before he did as he had been told, dropping down and sucking his young master off, tensed up with the fear to be caught.

Which happened only a couple of minutes later, just when Erik thought that he wouldn't be able to hold back until Robert would finally show up again, because his wonderful boy is truly skilled when it comes to giving incredible blow jobs. But somehow, he managed, and he enjoyed Robert's face and the way his eyes threatened to fall out of his head far more than he had expected it. He gave a few orders to Marco to make sure that Robert really got the message, and when the Pole closed the door again to wait outside for them to finish so he could grab his jacket afterwards, Erik exploded with one of the most intensive orgasms he had ever had. His love sucked him eagerly through his height, shooting confused looks at him afterwards when they got dressed, obviously wondering what had made his controlled and reasonable master lose his self control and get off like this.

Sometimes, it is hard and straining to be the master of a boy, always seeing to his needs first, but it can also be truly nice and pleasurable, especially if seeing to his boy's needs – by trying to let his secret wish come true – rewards him like this with one of the best blow jobs ever.

Erik smiles by the memory, but then, he realizes that he didn't give Marco an answer to his question, because Marco hasn't moved so far, his fingers still hovering a few centimeters over Erik's hand, patiently waiting for his permission to touch him.

“Of course, you can touch me, love,” he says, kissing him on his cheek. Marco closes his fingers around Erik's as if they were his only lifeline, taking a deep breath.

“Your rules, my Master?” Marco doesn't call him 'Master' oftentimes, but in situations like this one, he needs this verbal reassurance that Erik will take care of him and give him what he needs.

“Rule number one: Robert and you won't be allowed to kiss.”

Marco flinches, and there is disappointment visible in his eyes, but he nods his head.

Erik has expected that and he tenderly squeezes his fingers. “Not because of you or me, love. I would never mind you kissing him. But, Robert isn't ready for your kisses yet. They would tell him how much you love him, and this would make him run and never come back, please believe me in that. Robert can deal with desire but not with love at this point. You have my word that I will allow you to kiss each other when he will be ready for more than just being the only one actually sleeping with you, Marco.” Erik's voice is deadly serious, and his wonderful boy swallows down his disappointment.

“Yes, my Master,” is all he says, but it is enough for Erik.

“You're my good boy,” he purrs, making Marco beam at him. “Rule number two: Robert won't stay with us after he slept with you until he is ready for more than just sex. He will leave us whenever I'll say that he has to leave, and you won't try to make him stay for longer. He will be allowed to stay until you have gotten your fill, even if it might come to the spanking, but he won't stay to watch you and me making love after you were together with him.”

Marco nods his head again, and this time, he seems to be relieved instead of disappointed. “Of course, Erik.”

“Very well. Rule number three: I am the one in charge. I will decide about the position and whether you have to hold back or not, Marco. Robert might be the one taking you, but you belong to me and only me. Robert won't give you any orders and in case he'll try to do so, you won't obey them.”

“I would never do that, Erik.” Marco is as serious about that as Erik himself. The blond might have a big heart and love both, Erik and Robert, but he will never have more than only one beloved Dom, and his Dom is Erik and no one else. There is no need to talk about that further, and Erik is relieved about that.

A lot of people mistake 'topping' for dominating, and they would be surprised about Marco as his boy always being the one topping when they sleep with each other, while his Dom gladly bottoms for his boy. Erik has no problems with being a bottoming Dom, but he knows that even a lot of other Doms or subs wouldn't understand him. But, this is nothing to muse about right now, because Erik can see an urgent question burning on his boy's tongue, and he smiles at him and strokes his trembling fingers.

“Just ask me what you need to know, love.”

His boy gazes at him. “I have two questions, Erik.”

“Just go ahead, boy.” Erik is curious about Marco's questions, although he has the strong suspicion about already knowing them.

“Do you want to take Robert as your boy, Erik? I mean, do you really want him as your boy yourself? Not only for my own sake, but for yours, as well? I don't want you to do that just for me.”

Erik is touched that Marco considers this question as more urgent and important than his second one. He cups his cheek with his other hand and looks him straight in his eyes. “Yes, I want Robert as my boy, love. Not only because of you, but also because of me. And I promise to you that I will do everything I can do to let Robert wanting to be my beloved boy. But, it has to be the slow way, and it will take some time and patience.”

Marco's eyes shine with the love and the trust he feels. “I will be patient, my Master. I know that you will do it right, and I will be your good boy and do what you tell me to do without arguing.”

“Thank you, love. I won't disappoint you. One day, Robert will be my boy, too, no matter how long it will take for this to happen. Your second question?” Erik hides his tender smile, because he doesn't want Marco to think that he laughs at him in this situation.

“Do I – do I have to hold back tonight? Wait until you allow me to come?” Marco's voice is barely a whisper and Erik pulls him close and rocks him. He doesn't tell him off for this actually stupid question, because he can sense how unsure the older one is, now that the night he had to wait for too long has finally arrived. “No, you don't have to hold back tonight, love. It is your first time, and even though it won't be as tender and loving as it should be, but I want it to be as perfect as possible under these circumstances, and I want you to feel and enjoy, only. This will be all new for you, and you can come whenever you need to, Marco. The only rule you really have to care about is rule number one, the kissing thing. You can leave anything else up to me.”

Marco buries his head on Erik's shoulder. “Thank you, my Master. I love you,” he murmurs into Erik's shirt before the door bell makes him flinch in Erik's arms.

The brunet carefully pulls away from his trembling boy to take a look at his watch. His lips curl into a smile when he reads the time.

Robert has finally arrived, and surprise, surprise, he is more than punctual.


	3. He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert takes Marco's virginity. But, whom Marco belongs to in this night? Erik or Robert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time finding the right title for this chapter. I think I found a good one, ambigious on purpose.  
> Sorry, it took me so long, I had a hard time seeing Robert in the submissive role again after The Slave and Find Me. Yeah, I know he isn't Erik's boy at this point, but of course, he is a sub in here even though he doesn't want to know that. I hope his struggles come across in this chapter.
> 
> A long chapter with a lot of smut, I hope it was worth the wait my dears. :-)

“Hello Robert, come in,” Erik smiles as he opens the door, and Robert stiffens, ready to turn around and leave again, instantly, in case that the younger man will laugh at him and mock him because he actually came and because of his eagerness showing in the fact that he is more than punctual.

But the brunet's smile is friendly, and he doesn't look at his watch or makes any mocking comment about Robert's punctuality, he only steps to the side to make room for him so Robert can enter the house. He makes an inviting gesture when Robert hesitates to shrug out of his jacket, and when the dark-haired Pole finally does, he takes it and hangs it in the wardrobe with natural ease. His movements are the movements of someone feeling at home, and Robert realizes that Marco's house must have become Erik's house over the past months, as well, even though he still has his own flat.

Robert wants to ask him whether or not the things Erik has said in the restroom of the club have been a joke before they will join Marco, but the words die on his lips when Erik looks at him, silently warning him to not question his honesty.

No, they haven't been a joke, Erik has been serious about that.

Robert swallows as he realizes the truth, he will really be Marco's first man, he can see it in the younger one's eyes, there's no doubt about it.

He doesn't know how this can be even possible after the long time Erik and Marco have been together by now, because it is clear to see how much they love each other, as uncommon as their relationship might be, but he – Robert Lewandowski – will be Marco Reus' first man, and it will happen tonight.

Robert's secret wish, his best kept secret, will come true tonight, his wish to be Marco's first man, his only man.

“Marco is waiting for us in the bedroom. Come on, Robert, I don't want him having to wait for you for longer than he has already waited for you,” Erik tells him when Robert just stands there in the middle of the hall, trying to wrap his head around the fact that some miracles actually happen.

“Has he really waited for me that long?” Robert asks, astonished and rather stupidly, and Erik nods his head. For a brief second, Robert gets the impression that the handsome brunet wants to roll his eyes because of his slow and dense reaction, but his face stays impassive and friendly.

“You know he has,” Erik only says, waving at the older one to follow him.

Robert does, his head spinning slightly. He has had a some vodka before he came to Marco's place, only one glass and not enough that he would be drunk or couldn't drive anymore, but honestly, who the heck would be able to do this totally sober?

Taking the virginity of the man you have desired for what feels like always and forever, and this under the attentive eyes of this man's strict Master?

No one Robert knows, and surely not he himself. He stares at the straight back of the astonishing young man walking in front of him, and the strange urge to kneel down before him and surrender to him is suddenly there again. Robert has felt this urge a couple of times by now, and it bothers and confuses him.

He doesn't really want Erik, does he?

Robert has always thought that he only wants Marco, but his dreams and his fantasies have always been about Marco _and_ Erik ever since he has walked into their scene by accident, and he seems to be unable to dream of Marco and having sex with him without Erik joining them and watching them any longer, and this is scary and thrilling at the same time.

Erik opening the door to the bedroom pulls him out of his heavy thoughts and he stops, looking at the blond silently sitting on his bed.

Erik waits until Robert has entered the room before he closes the door again and crosses the bedroom to sit down in a comfortable armchair opposite the bed. He looks like an elegant big cat, and his tight, black leather trousers and his tight shirt only increase this impression.

Robert feels out of place standing in the middle of the room while Marco sits there like a statue, looking at him as if he would see him for the first time in his life.

Damn it, they have been friends for such a long time, but Robert feels as if he would see him for the first time in his life himself.

“There are a few rules, Robert,” Erik says, calmly.

The Pole flinches, but it is not as if he hadn't expected Erik setting up rules for this very special and strange encounter between Marco and him. He forces his eyes away from the beautiful blond looking at him with so much desire and longing to focus his attention on the young defender, because he is aware that he better pays close attention to what Erik will tell him.

Robert is pretty sure that Erik won't repeat himself and say what he wants to say only once.

When he nods his head, the brunet starts to speak.

“You will be his first man and take his virginity, but Marco belongs to me, Robert. He's mine and you won't give him any orders, understood?”

Robert nods his head, feeling a lump in his throat by Erik's statement. How would it be to hear someone saying that Robert belongs to them? How would he feel if _Erik_ would say that Robert belongs to him, as well? He blinks, shaking off this unwelcome thought.

“I will be the one telling you in which position you can have him. No arguing about that.”

Robert swallows down his anger, but he nods his head again. He hates it that Marco doesn't object to this silly rule, and for one moment, he thinks that he hates Erik, but he desires Marco way too much for far too long to be able to just leave right now. Only one moment before, he has mused about how it would feel to belong to Erik and now, he almost hates him. What is it that makes him feel so confused? Erik's strong dominant aura affecting him so much against his will?

“No kisses on the mouth.”

“What?! What the heck...!” Robert grouses, but Erik's look silences him. “You can leave if you don't like my rules, Robert.”

Robert stares at Erik, balling his fists and then, turns around to just do what Erik has suggested: leave and back away from this ridiculous arrangement. But, just when he is about to make the first step in the direction of the door, a small, almost inaudible sound makes its way to his ears, a desperate and pleading whimper.

Robert freezes in place and looks in the direction from where this whimper has come from.

Marco sits there, his fists balled as tightly as Robert's, and his big, amber-golden eyes literally scream a silent plea at him to not leave and stay to make both of their secret dream come true.

Robert growls and sighs in defeat, slowly loosening his clenched hands. “Okay, Erik, no kisses on the mouth. Can - can I kiss him somewhere else?”

Erik has the mercy to not let the smugness he certainly feels display on his face. “Yes, Robert, you can kiss him where you want to except for his mouth. But no hickeys. The only love-bites my boy wears are mine.”

Now, he has said it out loud. Erik has called Marco his boy.

It's not as if Robert hadn't known that before, but hearing it is an entirely different kind of thing than only suspecting that their relationship is a Master-boy-relationship.

“Yes, Erik.” Is that really his voice? That hoarse and needy? It shouldn't turn him on that much that Erik plays the strict Master and tells him what he can do and what he can't do.

Only that the brunet doesn't play. He is a strict Master by nature, and damn it, but it arouses Robert as much as the prospect of being allowed to bury his aching cock in Marco's tight, virgin channel tonight.

“Any other rules?” Fuck, he is so hard and nothing has happened despite Erik setting up rules! He is angry about them, but his stupid cock simply ignores Robert's anger and twitches in its tight prison, eager to be freed and stuffed into another tight prison, one that will be a much more pleasant prison than his uncomfortable jeans.

“Yes. You will leave us afterwards whenever I'll tell you to go, and you will do it without complaining.”

Of course. Why should Erik allow him to stay with Marco? Besides, Robert has never been the cuddling type of guy after having had sex with a man, so there is actually no reason to feel pissed off right now.

Only that he does feel pissed off by the thought of having to leave and not witness what Erik is doing with Marco when he's gone.

“Yes, Erik.”

“I'm glad that we understand each other. Here's the last rule for tonight: You will undress him, and you will make it pleasurable for him. I expect you to prepare my boy thoroughly and with greatest care, I don't want Marco to feel any pain, understood?”

Robert looks Erik straight in his eyes. This is a rule he will obey to, gladly, because he doesn't want Marco to feel any pain, either. He likes him, and Marco is his friend. A friend he might not love, but he desires him and cares deeply for him, and he want to hear Marco moan and gasp for him, not to cry and groan in pain.

“Of course, Erik. I want the same.”

The young Master nods his head. “Very well, go ahead then. My boy has waited long enough for this night to happen.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Robert is not used to undressing another man, normally, when he has sex with a man instead of a woman, both of them shrug out of their clothes themselves rather hastily to come to the actual sex-part straight ahead. It has taken the Pole a rather long time to admit that he likes sex with men better than sex with women, and he has always tried to let it be really only sex and nothing more. Helping another man out of his clothes has to much to do with intimacy that he ever really wanted to do that, but he knows that this time, he'll have no choice in this matter, and so he moves closer to the blond and starts with his task to get over with it and Marco finally naked.

Undressing Marco while Erik is watching him is somehow unnerving, and Robert starts to kiss and stroke the parts of the blond's body he frees from the offending garment hiding his smooth, pale skin and worked-out muscles from his hungry eyes, because it distracts him from his discomfort and uncertainty.

It has also another very nice effect, because Marco, who has been quiet ever since Robert has walked into the room except for this one short sound, starts to moan and whimper, softly, clearly enjoying what Robert is doing to him. Besides, Erik has allowed him to kiss his boy everywhere Robert wants to kiss him except for his mouth, and Robert takes full advantage of this permission now and lets his hot lips trail over every single centimeter of Marco's fragrant flesh, kissing, nibbling and licking his way over his body until Marco lies naked and exposed on the bed, his perfect, long and hard cock already glistening with the lust Robert has aroused in him.

For a brief moment, Robert craves to feel Marco inside him instead of the other way around, even though he normally isn't the kind of man who really wants that. Maybe it is because it was never the right one?

How would it be to feel Erik deep inside him as his own Master?

Damn it, where has this thought come from out of the blue all of a sudden? He should really stop thinking about the young defender this way.

Robert angrily shakes his head and pushes this unbidden image back in the farthest corner of his mind.

“Robert?” Marco must have sensed his distraction, and his hoarse voice sends a shiver along his spine. “Nothing, Mars.” He sucks at the blond's right nipple to distract both of them, and when he's sure that at least Marco has forgotten about this short moment of insecurity, he pulls away and undresses himself, hastily and with awkward movements. His desire is burning in his groin, and there is a wet spot at the front of his briefs where his poor dick has leaked pre-come against it.

He shoots a brief look in the brunet's direction, and Erik smiles, briefly. It is a smile and not a grin, and his voice is gentle when he says: “Lay on your back, Marco, Robert will take you face to face.”

Robert is not sure whether or not he shall be relieved about that, because having sex face to face feels like making love, and Robert prefers other positions. But, it is Marco's first time, and Robert probably would have chosen this position for Marco's first time, as well, because it is Marco and not anybody else.

Either Erik or Marco – probably Erik – must have placed the lube and the condoms on the nightstand before he came, sure that Robert _would_ come, and Robert now takes the bottle to slick his fingers up.

“I will be gentle, Mars, but it can burn a little bit at the beginning. Try to relax, this is the most important thing,” he says, his voice rough with desire, but there is also a hint of tenderness in it, because he really cares about his former teammate and close friend.

“Just do it!” Marco whispers, impatiently, spreading his legs in such an eager and inviting way that Robert's breath hitches in his throat. He can hardly believe that he is really allowed to be the first man of this amazing and beautiful being who has become the boy of another man and yet has waited for Robert to take his virginity.

Because, as he now looks into the amber-golden depths, dark with his desire, he can see the truth again. Erik hasn't lied to him when he has told him that Marco has waited for this night for a long time, he can see it in Marco's longing glance now, too.

Marco might love Erik, but he yet wanted him, Robert Lewandowski, to be his first man. A hot wave of desire and possessiveness shoots through him, and Robert instinctively bends down to kiss Marco passionately on his mouth.

Just before he can press his lips onto the blond's, Marco turns his head away, and Robert stills in his movement, suppressing a heartfelt curse.

He is pretty damn sure that Erik would have told him to leave, instantly, if he had actually dared to kiss his boy on his lips. Marco has saved both of them, and Robert feels disappointed and grateful at the same time. “Sorry,” he mumbles while he presses his lips against Marco's vulnerable throat instead, right where his pulse is racing. He is careful to not leave a hickey, but the man lying trapped underneath him is tensed with worry until he realizes that Robert won't do anything stupid again.

When he finally relaxes, Robert snakes his hand between Marco's spread thighs and starts to circle his virgin hole.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Robert has slept with men before, not with that much, but there have been a few, and one of them had been a virgin, as well.

But, he has never felt like he feels now as his finger strokes over the quivering rosebud of his former teammate lying trembling in his arms. Marco reacts to his caresses in such a touching way, clinging to Robert's shoulders and moaning, silently, but with such wanton abandon, that the dark-haired Pole feels his throat going tight with emotions he never wanted to admit to himself. It is obvious that the blond is very sensitive when it comes to this kind of stimulation, much more than Robert could ever have hoped he would be, and he can't avert his eyes from Marco's face being even more beautiful suffused with his passion and desire because of what he – Robert – is doing to him.

He circles and strokes the tempting entrance to Marco's most intimate part a few more times, tenderly loosening the tight ring muscle until he is sure that he can slip his finger inside without causing him too much discomfort.

The feeling of the tight passage enclosing the first two phalanges of his digit, Marco's walls pulsing slightly against his fingertip, is breathtaking, and Robert actually forgets how to breathe for one moment. He can only hope that it is as good and overwhelming for Marco as it is for him, because he really can't stand the thought of Marco not craving for this like he does.

“Oh God!” The blond's croaked out words assure him that Marco does crave as much for that as he does.

Robert starts to move his finger, pushing a little bit deeper before pulling out and stroking over the sensitive area around his entrance again. Marco rewards him with a heavy shiver and a gasped out: “Lewy, please!” His cock twitches in sync with Robert's strokes, and Robert needs to close his eyes for one moment by the sight of that, because he fears that he will come just from watching the blond enjoying his preparation that much. He sets up a steady pace, alternating between thrusting into him and massaging his hole, and soon, he dares to add a second finger and scissor his digits a little bit when they are buried inside Marco's virgin channel.

He is so tight and so hot, so...

Robert bites his lip because he is damn close, and this although Marco doesn't stroke or kiss him. The Pole knows that the younger one doesn't mean to be selfish, he is simply trapped in the sensations coursing through his body, and Robert is actually glad that Marco doesn't try to stimulate him, because he surely wouldn't be able to hold back then any longer. He is rock-hard and wet with arousal, and Marco touching his cock wouldn't help him with staying calm enough and not lose his self-control, at all.

Erik's boy has spread his thighs as wide as he only can without his legs starting to cramp, and his normally pale skin is flushed and sweaty, the musky scent of his desire adding to the sensation battering Robert's oversensitive senses.

He adds the third finger sooner than he probably should, but Marco neither flinches away nor complains, he only moans louder than before, and his cock looks pretty much like a cock ready to shoot its load.

Robert stills his movements for a couple of seconds, because there is no way that he will risk Marco coming before he is sheathed inside him. Erik has obviously given his boy the permission to come whenever he wants to, and the blond doesn't need to fight against his desire.

When he is sure that Marco won't come from his finger stimulating his prostate, he brushes over it for the first time.

“Ooooohhh, aaaahhhh!!!” Marco arches his back from the bed, almost pushing Robert lying halfway upon him away from him.

“Hm, you like that, don't you?” Robert murmurs against his cheek, pleased with himself, and he repeats what he has done while he pushes his tongue into the blond's ear.

“Ooooohhh, yyyyeeessss!” Yes, Marco likes it, definitely.

Robert strains his eyes to watch his reaction while he licks his way around in Marco's ear, and when he feels him getting close again, he finally pulls his fingers out to roll the condom over his throbbing cock.

He. Needs. To. Be. Inside. Marco.

Robert is certain that he will die if he can't have him. Now.

His fingers tremble when he puts the rubber where it belongs, wishing that they could do it without, and when he slicks himself up, he feels Erik's eyes burning a hole into his back, but the young Master stays silent, only his breathing is a little bit louder than usual, but only a little bit.

How can he stay that calm by this sight? Robert is sure that he couldn't stay calm, but to his luck, he is not the one sitting in this chair and watching, but the one covering Marco with his body right now and nudging with his needy cock against Marco's rosebud.

Marco shivers and draws in a shaky breath. “Please, Lewy, take me.” His voice cracking at the end of his plea.

Robert so wants to kiss him.

The Pole bites his lip and then, presses his cheek against Marco's, carefully inching his way in. Sweat is dripping from his forehead with the effort of going slow, and if someone asked him right now from where he takes the strength to go that slow, he couldn't tell them. He only knows that he doesn't want to hurt the man who means so much to him and who has spared himself for Robert, wanting him to be the one taking his virginity, and this seems to be enough to help him with keeping his self-control.

Marco gasps, sharply, but when Robert tries to stop, the blond digs his nails into the Pole's sweaty ass and forces him to push in the last few centimeters. He keeps his hands where they are and Robert obeys and keeps his hips still until the blond relaxes underneath him.

Now, Marco is _his_ , and as long as Robert is inside him, he can pretend that the blond is only his and doesn't belong to Erik, at all.

Every tiny cell in his body is screaming with the need for release, and Marco's manhood trapped between their hard abs twitches and smears milky wetness over his skin, but Robert balls his fists beneath Marco's back and focuses on his breathing.

He has waited too long for this to let it last only three seconds. Now, he is grateful for the thin layer of latex diminishing the sensation a little bit, because without that, he would come right there and then. Marco breathes harshly into his ear, and his walls fighting against the unfamiliar stretching clench around his poor cock.

Fuck, he so needs to move, he can't remember having ever needed anything else so badly.

Just when he thinks that he won't stand the sweet torture for one more second, Marco loosens his tight grip and starts to knead the flesh of his butt cheeks where his nails have left some red marks, and this is the signal for Robert to do what he needs to do.

He pulls out and thrusts in, pulls out and thrusts in, gently and slowly, and he is amazed about himself how slow and gentle he can go. His desire is like a fire burning in his veins, painful and too much, and he is vaguely aware of the noises he makes, his moans and grunts an echo of Marco's gasps and whines of pleasure. His body changes the angle of his thrusts almost automatically, because he really can't hold back for much longer, and he is determined to make Marco come before him and hopefully come untouched before he will finally lose the last shreds of his self-control he's clinging to, desperately.

He aims his goal with the next deep thrust, making Marco arch from the mattress again and cry out, loud. Robert closes his eyes and concentrates on this special spot pulsing heavily, hitting it with every push in. His blood is thrumming in his ears, and his nails dig hard into his palms as he moves in the same faster now but still steady rhythm, and he thinks that the feeling of Marco's wet cock brushing against his abs every time he moves will make him lose his mind.

He can't take it anymore, he needs to stop fighting, he needs to let go now.

He needs to come.

Heat is licking at the end of his spine and Robert realizes that he will come with the next thrust, his body taking control over his mind. His orgasm spreads out from his groin into his limbs and reaches even his scalp, and Robert submits to the sensation and stops fighting.

His last coherent thought is brief regret about him having not lasted long enough, but then, something is spilling hot and wet against his abdomen, and Robert lets out a sob of relief and allows his climax to erase everything except for the ecstasy now washing over him until his mind goes blank for some time.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The next thing Robert becomes aware of are Marco's whispered words: “Thank you, Lewy.”

The blond lies relaxed and limp in his arms, their bellies glued to each other where Marco's pleasure has spilled between them. Robert lifts his head up with effort and blinks, the other man's face only a gray shadow in the darkness of the room, but his beautiful eyes glow in a soft golden shimmer.

The Pole wants to speak, but he has to clear his throat several times before a sound comes out of it.

“Was it any good?” God, please, let him say yes.

“More than good. Thank you. It was worth the wait.” Marco smiles shyly at him, and Robert smiles back, bending his head down to tenderly...

“No kissing on the mouth, Robert. He's mine, you'd better not forget that.” Erik's voice is quiet, but it cuts through the air like a knife, and Robert flinches and closes his eyes in frustration. Fuck, this stupid rule! He is tempted to simply ignore it and when he opens his eyes again, he can see that Marco longs to kiss him, as well.

Maybe, he should just try his luck and see what will happen...

“If you want to have him again, you will accept my rules, Robert.”

Suddenly, he is wide awake.

Robert cranes his neck to look at the young defender sitting relaxed in his chair. “This is not an one-time-thing?” he asks, mistrustfully, and Erik purses his lips. “It could be a multi-time-thing if you only accepted the rules. You can choose, Robert: either you kiss him right now and then, you will leave us, instantly, and never come back, or you won't kiss him and be allowed to sleep with my boy again. You will be his only man, no one else will take him that way as long as you accept the rules, even not me. It's your choice.”

Robert stares at Erik with a dropped jaw before looking back at Marco again. Marco's eyes beg him to not kiss him now but to accept Erik's rules and sleep with him again, but he says nothing, waiting for the man who has taken his virginity to make his choice.

How can it be that Marco really wants him to be his only man? Why doesn't he want Erik to take him that way now, as well? Robert doesn't have the answers to his questions, but the thought of sharing this with the two men again, maybe even learn more about Erik's needs and desires one day, is too tempting to throw this opportunity out of the window.

Before the Pole knows what he is doing, he opens his mouth and says: “I'll accept your rules, Erik. I want to come back again.”

He can see Erik nodding his head in the mirror hanging over the headboard of the bed he has hardly noticed before, and to his surprise, the young Master seems to be relieved as if he had actually feared that Robert would say no. Does he not want to possess his boy this way himself? Robert can hardly believe that, but he is too tired to think more closely about that right now.

“Very well. It's time for you to leave us now then, Robert.”

Robert feels a sharp sting in his chest, but this was to be expected, and the dark-haired man knows better than to argue. He slowly pulls out of Marco, kissing him one last time on his cheek before cleaning himself up with the tissues from the nightstand and dressing again.

Ten minutes later, he sits in his car again, his body still humming with satisfaction, but his mind and his heart feel as if had lost something.

Maybe, he will find out what it is he's missing after coming back to Marco and Erik a couple of times.

Robert lets out a sigh and takes a deep breath, and then, starts the engine of his car.

Five seconds later, he is gone, Marco Reus' house lying there in darkness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I owe you one more chapter with Marco's POV about his first time...


	4. Every Goodbye Is A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has slept with Marco, but shortly after their passionate first time, Erik has ordered the Pole to leave. Now, Marco and Erik are both struggling with their confused feelings in the aftermath of Marco's lost virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter of Robert's first time with Marco. I promised you Marco's POV, but this chapter is probably not what you expected, because I didn't want to rewrite chapter 3 just told from Marco's POV. I found it important to show the difficulty Erik and Marco had at first and that their wonderfully working threesome and foursome later was hard work and didn't come naturally.
> 
> I hope you will like it and not be too disappointed.

He's gone.

Only five minutes ago, Lewy has lain snuggled close to him, his scent filling Marco's senses and his arms holding him close, and Marco feels lost all of a sudden, being pulled that harshly out of his post-orgasmic bliss.

A small whimper flees from his throat as he curls himself up into a small ball, shivering as the cool air of his bedroom grazes over his sweaty skin. He misses Robert's body heat warming him, he misses his breaths tickling his ear, and most of all, he misses the feeling of Lewy's gorgeous cock being buried deep inside him.

It might not have been the romantic first time he has once dreamed of before he knew about his submissive nature, back then, when he was still a teenager and just realizing that he will never marry a young woman and have a classical family with her but wants to share his life with another man.

But for Marco, it was yet as perfect as it could only be.

Because it was Robert taking his virginity. Because it was the man he loves so much and has loved for so long. His love for Robert is different from his love for his master Erik, but it is as strong and deep as his love for Erik is, nonetheless.

Right now, it almost feels stronger, because Marco is hurt and confused that Erik has sent Robert away so soon. Yes, his young master has explained his rules to him and Marco as his good boy has accepted them and agreed to them, but it wouldn't have hurt to let Lewy stay with him for a little while longer, would it?

Marco has accepted that Robert isn't allowed to kiss him. He has accepted that Erik is the one telling Robert in which position he has to take Marco. He has accepted that his master will most likely order him to hold back the next times Robert will sleep with him. He has accepted to keep his love for Robert to himself and not show it to him until the dark-haired Pole will be ready for becoming Erik's sub, as well.

But, this was his first time ever. Why couldn't Erik allow Robert to stay a little bit longer and allow his boy to dwell in the feeling of his beloved Lewy holding him in his arms? Just for a little while?

Another whimper leaves his lips, and he buries his face in the pillow where Robert's head has rested upon only a couple of minutes ago. He inhales, deeply, taking in the fading scent of the older sub who doesn't know at this point that he is a sub like Marco.

The blond has noticed the small signs Robert unconsciously gave away, the way he looked at Erik for a second just as if he was about to kneel down before him, his reluctant but yet obvious willingness to accept the rules the young master had set up, and the arousal he has felt by the fact that Erik was watching them. Marco could sense that Erik just being there and watching them, silently, has reassured Robert as much as it has reassured he himself.

Erik must have noticed these signs, as well, so why the heck didn't he let Robert stay for a while longer? Maybe even let Robert take him a second time?

Marco would have loved to do it again tonight because it has felt so good to be so close to Robert, his friend, his former teammate, and the man Marco loves for an eternity by now. Robert has filled him so perfectly, and his tenderness and passion have overwhelmed Marco. It was just like it is always described in romantic books and films, something the blond had never believed could be true, because most of the men Marco has heard talking about their first time have talked about the burning pain they had felt at first.

Yes, of course it burned at the beginning, but it was the good kind of burning, similar to the burning when his master spanks him. Marco has loved and welcomed it, and the sensation of being stretched and filled until it burned that wonderfully has only added to the passion and lust he felt in every cell of his body. Marco had lost all track of time when Robert was buried to the hilt inside him and finally started to move, and his first orgasm pulled from him because of the stimulation of his prostate overwhelmed him like only his first spanking had done beforehand.

But, his normally kind and loving master sent Robert away right after he had pulled out of Marco, and as Erik now comes to him and lies down beside him to take him in his arms, his boy buries his face deeper in the pillow smelling of Robert and refuses to look at him.

Erik wraps his arms around him and holds him, but in this short moment, Marco only wants to feel Robert's arms around him and not the arms of the young man who normally is his life-line and his everything. It is only for the split of a second, but his master must have sensed it how he has instinctively tensed up for this second, because he pulls away as if he had burned his arms.

“Marco? Love, please look at me.” Erik's voice is tender and gentle, but the slight hoarseness audible proves to Marco that his master feels hurt by his rejection. The blond swallows and turns around, not able to look him in the eyes but he snuggles close to the younger one and pushes his face in the crook between his master's neck and shoulder. Maybe, he should have asked for permission at first, but Erik doesn't say anything, only wraps his arms around him once more and pulls him close again, almost gratefully.

Neither of them speaks for a rather long time while Erik simply strokes his boy's back and hair. “I miss him,” Marco finally croaks out, and his master kisses his crown and sighs. “I know, love. But, it was better to not let him stay for too long.”

“For whom?” Marco can't hold back his question, and he is aware that he sounds reproachful.

“For the two of you. For you because you would perhaps have told him that you love him in your bliss. For Robert because he will crave for being together with you again much more when his time with you is limited.”

This is not the entire truth, Marco knows Erik well enough to sense that.

“And for you, Erik?” Eventually, Marco raises his head. He has called Erik 'Master' during their talk before Robert came, when Erik had set up the rules for Marco's first time, but he doesn't call him 'Master' as he watches him now, and he can see that Erik has gotten the message.

“Yes, Marco. It was better for me, too.” He doesn't explain the reason, but there is no need to do so. Marco knows the reason: jealousy. Erik had assured him that he would be fine with Robert taking Marco's virginity, and Robert being his first man probably isn't the reason for his jealousy. Marco thinks that Erik seeing the love between Marco and Robert without being a real part of it is what has hurt him that much and that unexpectedly.

“It wouldn't have been like this without you, my Master. Neither for me, nor for him. It was that wonderful because you were there,” he says, and Erik sighs and pulls him closer. “I'm sorry, love, I just couldn't...” His voice trails off and his boy knows better than to push the issue.

Masters are human beings like their boys, with the same feelings, and sometimes, they need as much reassurance as their boys do. Marco feels his hurt feelings and anger slowly fade away. “I love you, my Master,” he whispers, offering his mouth to him for the kiss Erik wants to give him. Erik's kiss is sweet and tender and a wordless apology to Marco, one his boy doesn't need any longer, but it feels nice that his master apologizes to him, nevertheless.

“Let me take care of you, Erik,” he asks when they part again, but Erik shakes his head. “No, love. This was your first time and I don't want to overwrite and diminish your memory and this truly outstanding experience with you doing that for me. I'm fine, love, don't worry.”

Marco accepts his explanation even though he can feel Erik's unfulfilled desire pressing against his hipbone. But, he is tired and wrung out after the long day and his first time, and he gratefully lets himself be stroked like a little tomcat until the slumber of exhaustion claims him.

His last coherent thought before he falls asleep is the thought of Robert hopefully becoming Erik's beloved boy, soon, as well, and a soft, happy smile curls at the corners of his mouth by this thought.

Robert has said goodbye to him tonight, but every goodbye is also a new start, and Marco is sure that the man he loves as much as he loves his wonderful master will come back to him and make love to him again, it is only a matter of time, and Marco has learned to be patient.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik has waited until he is sure that his sweet boy is sound asleep and won't wake up when he leaves their bed before he carefully unwraps himself from the blond and makes his way to the bathroom.

The young defender normally has no problems with staying abstinent even when he was strongly aroused, but tonight, he won't be able to sleep without taking care of himself, and he locks the door to the bathroom before he starts to run the shower, something he also normally doesn't do. But he needs some time alone and he doesn't want Marco to burst in on him masturbating in the shower after their almost-quarrel only one hour ago and after him telling his boy that he doesn't need to take care to his master's arousal.

Of course, he could have let his more than willing boy see to his needs, but this would have been selfish, and Erik is not the kind of master diminishing the oh so special experience of his beloved sub's first time, even when it was with another man than him being his first.

Erik had undressed except for his briefs before he had lain down beside his boy, and he now pulls his briefs down and steps out of them and into the shower cubicle, leaning against the cool tiles of the wall with closed eyes.

For a while, he simply stands there and the warm water massages the tension out of his shoulders he has felt ever since he has watched Marco looking up at Robert with love and pure bliss when the Pole had made love to him.

When his back is relaxed, the tension in his groin becomes too urgent to ignore it any longer, and Erik closes his right hand around his still rock-hard dick and starts to stroke himself with slow movements. His left hand cups his balls, caressing them, and his harsh breathing intermingles with the rushing sound of the hot water drumming on his body.

His jealousy and hurt when he watched Robert taking his boy has taken him by surprise, because he had really thought that he had gotten over it. What confused him even more was that he didn't feel jealous of Robert only, but also of Marco because of the way Robert looked at him.

Erik wants Robert to look at him with the same love and awe.

Erik wants to be Robert's master, he craves for it.

And this is what disturbed him that much that he lost his equanimity when he watched them making love, happy together and totally lost in their own little world. Yes, he has said to Marco that he wants Robert to become his boy, too, but he hadn't realized himself how much he wanted this to happen until tonight.

Because Erik is in love with Robert as much as Marco is in love with their former teammate.

He knew that he desires the good-looking Pole, but he didn't know how much he already loves him until he watched Robert taking his blond boy. His love for the dark-haired striker was covered by his love for Marco, and he is angry with himself that he was that blind and oblivious, refusing to see the obvious.

The minute he realized his deep love for the older sub, he knew that he needed to order Robert to leave them and send him away until he has found his inner balance again and can keep the impassive mask on his face for as long as he needs to do so to not deter Robert away.

Erik is a very patient master, but tonight, everything inside him screamed to ask Robert to become his boy right there and then, and he couldn't fight this urge, no matter how hard he tried. He knew that he had to make sure that Robert would get the time he needed to get used to this kind of relationship, and he knew that his inner turmoil didn't show on his face, but it had been only a matter of minutes until all of his feelings would have become visible, and so he did what he had to do and ordered Robert to leave.

Because Marco and he himself will also need more time to make their twosome a threesome that will actually work. Love might be the solid base for such a threesome, but love alone won't be enough, Erik has learned this lesson the painful way when his first boy Jonas left him regardless of the deep love they still felt for each other.

And still feel, if Erik is complete honest to himself.

Loving three subs as deeply as he loves Jonas, Marco and Robert is an overwhelming and pretty scary experience, and he might be a strong and self-confident Dom, but he is also still so young, and Erik knows that he can't take over responsibility for the well-being of two (and hopefully three one day) subs just like that without being sure about himself and about what he's doing.

And so, he sent Robert away although he knew that he would hurt his sweet blond boy with that. Erik knows that he will have to explain the reason behind his decision to Marco, but he couldn't do that tonight. First, he has to come to terms with his feelings himself.

A soft moan escapes his lips as he moves his hand faster to stroke himself to completion, because he really needs to come, soon. His poor balls have turned blue by the incredibly erotic sight of Robert pushing his gorgeous cock into Marco's tight passage again and again, their moans and gasps and the smell of sex and arousal battering his senses in a merciless way. He sat there in his chair, craving to lie next to them and let Robert jerk him off while the Pole took his sweet boy, and the vivid memory of Marco's face suffused with lust and passion when he came is what pushes the young Dom over the edge and makes him spurt his seed against the transparent wall of the shower cubicle in fast jets.

Erik's orgasm is hot and intense and long, and when he is done with coming, his knees feel like jelly with relief and regret at the same time. Relief because the unbearable tension has eventually left his body, and regret because he is alone and has jerked off on his own instead of sharing his pleasure with his boy sleeping clueless in their cozy bed.

Erik sighs and opens his eyes to watch the warm water wash away the evidence of what he has done, and when his body is clean again, he switches the shower off and dries himself with his towel hanging beside the cubicle. He dresses with his briefs and a sleeveless undershirt and brushes his teeth before unlocking the door of the bathroom.

Marco still lies in the same position Erik has left him half an hour ago, but his arms enclose the pillow where Robert's head has lain upon, tightly. His boy is sound asleep, and Erik's throat clenches with all the love he feels for his wonderful blond boy. He lies down next to him and takes him in his arms, and Marco makes a small, happy sound and snuggles as close to him as he is able to in his sleep. “Erik...” he murmurs in his dream, and Erik feels his jealousy and confusion vanish into the air, because Marco couldn't have proved his deep love for him in a better way than murmuring his name while he is asleep and unaware of what he's doing.

Tomorrow, he will talk to his wonderful boy and explain himself to him. Tomorrow, he will admit his jealousy and his feelings to Marco. The blond probably already knows about them, but Erik will do it, nonetheless. Honesty is the most important thing beside their deep love in their relationship, and Marco deserves it that Erik is as honest to him as Marco has been when he told him about his wish to let Robert be his first man.

Tomorrow, they will talk and find a way to deal with what happened in this night, together. Tomorrow, Erik will also start his mission to make Robert come back and sleep with Marco as oftentimes as possible, and when the Pole does, Erik will do everything he can do to let Robert fall in love with him, too. Robert has said goodbye to them, but it wasn't a goodbye forever, and Erik is positive that the three of them will be together again, soon, and that Robert will learn to love him like he loves Marco. He only needs to be patient and not rush things before Robert is ready for joining their special relationship.

One day in the near future, Robert Lewandowski will become his beloved third boy, Erik is sure about that, and he closes his eyes and falls asleep cuddled up to his beloved second boy in the safety of this knowledge and with a small, happy smile on his face.

 

_The End of Part 3_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keep The Door Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343541) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94)




End file.
